Just Let It
by Hara Dewi
Summary: Tidak ada perpisahan yang tidak menyakitkan. Tidak ada kepergian yang tidak diantar dengan airmata. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Toh, pada akhirnya ia atau siapapun yang ada di dunia ini berhak untuk meninggalkan apa saja - bahkan hal yang paling mustahil untuk ditinggalkan sekalipun. Ia hanya perlu memberi ruang di hatinya untuk merelakan. Just let it.


_Sometimes It is okay to be bad. Never mind. Just let it._

_._

_._

_._

Pintu kaca bergagang besi itu terbuka secara otomatis ketika sensor yang terpasang mendeteksi keberadaan tubuh yang berjarak beberapa centi saja dari sana. Segera setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, sepasang kaki ber-_sneaker_ putih dengan _stripe_ pink melesat ke dalam. Jarak lima meter, si pemilik kaki menghentikan langkah. Sepasang manik mata hazel-nya menjelajah, mencari posisi eskalator yang menurutnya mendadak berubah tempat.

"Maaf, Nona. Anda tidak diijinkan membesuk. Ini sudah pukul 12 dini hari. Kembali lagi saja besok", suara seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Fokus perhatiannya kini berpindah pada wanita berseragam putih yang berbicara dengan sopan padanya tadi. Sebenarnya ia juga tahu seperti apa peraturan di rumah sakit ini. Hafal mati malah. Hampir setiap hari ia mendengar itu dari mulut ibunya. Tapi untuk kali ini ia terpaksa harus melanggar aturan itu demi seorang teman yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

"Aku putri dr. Song. Aku diminta ibu untuk mengantar satu resep obat penting milik pasien ibuku di kamar _Rose_ 11", Ia berbicara sedikit tergagap. Sepanjang berbicara tadi otaknya sibuk mengingat kata-kata yang diajarkan ibu sebelum ia pergi. Ibu tahu petugas di rumah sakit akan melarangnya membesuk pasien tengah malam begini. Karena itulah ibu mengajarinya sedikit berbohong. Sedikit saja kok. Lagipula jika dipikir ia tak benar-benar berbohong, ibu memang membawakannya vitamin C untuk berjaga-jaga jika petugas tersebut tidak percaya lantas mengecek kebenaran ucapannya. Beruntung, si perawat cantik itu mempercayainya dan mengijinkannya mengunjungi pasien dengan catatan waktu besuk tidak boleh lebih dari 30 menit. Itupun setelah ia tawar mati-matian. Tadinya sih hanya diijinkan 5 menit.

.

.

.

.

Dingin. Gadis itu bergidik ketika memasuki kamar bernuansa putih yang penuh dengan beberapa properti khas kamar rawat inap – sebuah ranjang berbalut sprei putih dengan meja kecil tempat meletakkan obat-obatan di sisi kanannya, lemari dua pintu berwarna putih gading untuk menyimpan pakaian, sofa berwarna krem yang muat diduduki tiga orang, dan sesosok tubuh yang menjadi alasan kedatangannya ke tempat ini, sosok itu tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam dan jarum infus yang tertancap di nadi kanannya. Dengan berjingkat ia berjalan mendekati si sakit.

"Lulu, aku datang", bisiknya pelan seraya meletakkan tubuhnya pada bangku kecil yang ada di dekat ranjang pasien sebelum kemudian ia meraih jemari tangan kanan yang terjulur tanpa pergerakan itu. Bisa dirasakannya hawa beku yang menguar dari pori-pori kulit jemari yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Dingin sekali", gadis itu bergumam sepihak. Spontan matanya melacak seisi kamar dan berharap menemukan remote pendingin ruangan. Ia ingin menurunkan suhu. Namun nihil. Benda itu tidak juga terlihat. Maklum, ini kali kedua ia datang menjenguk. Pertama kali ia ke sini sekitar dua hari yang lalu, dan itupun bukan untuk mengecek apa saja yang ada di kamar, melainkan untuk menemani orang yang mendadak opname ini.

"kau sudah datang, Ji?", pemilik jemari yang tengah ia genggam itu bersuara dan berhasil menghentikan usahanya mencari remote AC yang bersembunyi entah di mana. Rupanya orang itu sudah terbangun - atau jangan-jangan malah tidak tidur sama sekali. Salah satu alasan ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini kan justru karena penyakit insomnianya.

JiHyun buru-buru menahan dan membimbingnya kembali ke ranjang ketika orang itu berniat bangkit, "tidur saja, Lu. Tidur". JiHyun khawatir. Pria yang ia panggil Lulu itu pasti belum sembuh benar. Ia bisa melihat itu dari bola mata Lulu yang memerah dan berair. Tadi saja saat bangkit pria itu sibuk memegangi kepalanya. Pasti kepala itu masih sakit sekali.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi, Nona Moon JiHyun yang terhormat", pria itu berdecak sebal sambil meringis menahan denyut di kepalanya yang belum juga berkurang. Sebenarnya ia juga menyadari bahwa tubuhnya belum baik-baik saja, tapi diperhatikan secara berlebihan seperti ini tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia seorang laki-laki. Menerima kekhawatiran dari seorang wanita rasanya sedikit memalukan.

"Semua orang sakit memang sama seperti bayi, Xi Luhan yang cantik", kelakar JiHyun. Gadis itu kumat jahilnya. Di saat seperti ini pun ia masih tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Luhan. "Salah sendiri, siapa suruh punya wajah cantik", itu alasan yang akan ia katakan jika Luhan marah karena ejekannya.

Namun Kali ini Luhan sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk ribut dengan JiHyun. Selain karena ia masih sakit, sejatinya ia meminta JiHyun datang menjenguknya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dan ia merasa malam ini adalah satu-satunya waktu yang ia punya. Besok-besok ia tidak yakin akan punya kesempatan lagi.

"Ji, kalau aku bilang aku ingin istirahat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tidak nada nada main-main di dalam kalimat barusan. Luhan mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah JiHyun lihat sebelumnya. Selama ini Luhan selalu berbicara dengan wajah manis dan penuh senyum. JiHyun menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga arah pembicaraan ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu ketika Luhan meneleponnya dan membangunkannya tengah malam. Luhan memintanya datang ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Luhan sampaikan.

Beberapa bulan belakangan Luhan memang sedang dalam masalah. Pria itu mengaku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehidupan keartisan yang telah ia jalani hampir dua tahun ini. Beberapa kali Luhan juga datang ke rumah keluarga JiHyun dan bertemu dr. Song untuk mengadukan perihal rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin hari semakin buruk.

"Apakah sesakit itu, Ge?", Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar sapaan yang JiHyun gunakan barusan. Ia semakin menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. JiHyun amat jarang memanggilnya gege. Gadis itu akan memanggilnya gege hanya jika mereka berdua sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aku akan melayangkan gugatan pada perusahaan, Ji. Baba sudah meminta bantuan pada temannya yang seorang pengacara untuk mengurus ini", Luhan memutuskan untuk memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Sejenak kedua teman baik itu saling melempar pandangan. Ada semacam perasaan tak terjabarkan yang membuat keduanya kelu – tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Luhan pias. JiHyun pun sama. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa genggaman tangannya pada jemari Luhan menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku jahat ya, Ji. Aku..."

Kata-kata itu kembali menggantung, senada dengan helaan nafas Luhan yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Denyut di kepalanya kembali menghentak tak beraturan. Ini sudah malam ketiga ia dirawat, tapi sakit yang ia rasa belum juga berkurang. Mungkin benar apa yang ibu JiHyun katakan padanya seminggu yang lalu. Dokter spesialis syaraf itu bilang ia harus beristirahat total. Sakit kepala kronis dan insomnia akut yang terus menyerangnya belakangan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Penyakit itu bahkan mengganggu indera penglihatannya. Matanya merah dan berair, belum lagi rasa perih dan panas yang menjalar di retinanya. Insomnianya pun sama parahnya. Ia kerap kali dilanda kelelahan yang luar biasa serta stres berkepanjangan. Ia yang notabene seorang anggota idol group papan atas dengan ritme kerja yang mirip orang dikejar setan seharusnya memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup. Tidur minimal 6 jam per hari bukanlah hal yang berlebihan. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan itu.

"Tidak, Ge. Gege tidak jahat..."

JiHyun menggeleng cepat. Ia tak suka Luhan begini. Luhan tidak seharusnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. JiHyun tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit yang diderita pria itu. Berulang kali terjatuh di stage, beberapa kali melewatkan konser penting EXO karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak memungkinkan, hingga berteriak-teriak di dalam tidur yang membuatnya harus terjaga sepanjang malam. Kata jahat terlalu kasar untuk membayar semua kesakitan itu.

JiHyun benar-benar paham. Ia yang sejak kecil diasuh oleh seorang ahli kesehatan pastinya paham betapa seriusnya kondisi Luhan. Luhan memang seorang pria. Tapi ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan mudah terserang penyakit. JiHyun ingat dulu di masa-masa awal tinggal serumah dengan Luhan, pria itu pernah terserang demam tinggi karena hujan-hujanan. Alhasil, JiHyun dan ibunya tidak tidur semalaman karena harus bergantian menjaga Luhan.

Luhan adalah satu-satunya pria berkebangsaan asing yang ia kenal selama hidup. Ia bertemu Luhan pertama kali di rumah. Tiga tahun lalu tepatnya, pria bernama depan Xi itu datang ke rumahnya bersama seorang konsulat China dan seorang staf menteri pendidikan Korea Selatan. Ketika itu, Korea Selatan sedang menerima mahasiswa mancanegara dalam program student exchange, dan Luhan adalah salah satu peserta program tersebut. Luhan dikirim oleh Universitasnya di Beijing untuk belajar selama satu tahun di Universitas Yonsei, salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Sebagai seorang peserta student exchange, Luhan diharuskan tinggal satu rumah dengan penduduk asli Korea Selatan agar ia bisa berbaur dan hidup selayaknya warga negara di mana ia berada. Dan secara kebetulan keluarga JiHyun dipilih sebagai former family untuk Luhan. Sejak itulah ia dan Luhan memulai hidup sebagai sepasang teman dan sepasang saudara yang kata para tetangga "kembar tapi beda jenis".

"Tapi bukankah jahat namanya jika aku mengorbankan EXO hanya karena aku ingin hidup wajar? Padahal sebelumnya menjadi bagian dari EXO juga adalah obsesiku"

Mungkin jika bukan karena genggaman tangan JiHyun yang berganti dengan pelukan erat di tubuhnya, Luhan pasti masih bicara panjang lebar dengan kalimat-kalimat yang penuh berisi kutukan dan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak terima dengan kebodohan dan kelemahannya. Ia yang diberi julukan "lelaki" oleh para member EXO tidak seharusnya melakukan ini - meninggalkan grup sementara ia tahu ada sepuluh orang saudara yang bergantung padanya. Ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya tak pantas digelari "lelaki". Namun pelukan hangat dari gadis itu seolah berhasil meredam segalanya. Pilu di hati serta rasa sakit di tubuh perlahan luruh bersama airmatanya yang membanjiri bahu JiHyun.

Luhan sungguh tidak tahu entah mengapa jika ia mulai bercerita tentang isi hatinya pada gadis itu ia selalu menangis. Dulu ketika ia merindukan mama karena sudah berpisah selama setahun, ia menceritakannya pada JiHyun sambil berurai airmata. Ketika ia melakukan kesalahan gerakan di panggung hingga hampir mengacaukan formasi tarian grup, ia menelepon gadis itu dengan suara terisak. Bahkan ketika EXO berhasil menerima penghargaan untuk pertama kalinya, JiHyun justru menjadi orang yang harus menepuk pundaknya yang bergetar karena tangis. Kali ini juga begitu. Padahal sebelum menelepon JiHyun dan membulatkan tekad untuk membicarakan hal rumit ini dengannya, Luhan bersumpah tidak akan menangis. Namun, lagi-lagi ia gagal. Pantas saja JiHyun lebih senang memanggilnya Lulu. Mungkin karena ia memang terlihat seperti wanita di mata gadis itu.

"Mungkin benar kau jahat. Kau jahat pada mereka, padaku, pada kami..."

Hening. JiHyun masih mencari-cari kekuatan untuk kembali angkat suara. Jika boleh jujur, JiHyun sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah tetap memeluk Luhan. Betapapun lemahnya ia saat ini, ia yakin ia jauh lebih kuat dibanding Luhan. Dan ia ingin berbagi kekuatan itu.

"But, sometimes It's okay to be bad, Ge..."

"Sometimes, you don't have to pretend that you are always nice and fine. You are a human too, Ge. It's okay for human to be bad"

Pecah sudah. Tangis Luhan semakin kencang. Ia kini pasrah meraung-raung dalam pelukan gadis itu. Biarlah, ia sudah tidak peduli. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Ijinkan ia menjadi banci malam ini. Malam ini saja. Ia janji, besok ketika terbangun – itupun jika ia bisa tidur – ia akan terbangun sebagai seorang lelaki dan akan menghadapi hidup ini layaknya lelaki sejati.

Luhan tahu jalan ke depan tidak akan mudah. Hengkang dari grup sebesar EXO dan meninggalkan semua tanggung jawab di belakang demi sebuah kehidupan yang wajar, Luhan tahu ada harga yang harus ia bayar. Cacian, cemoohan, perpisahan, dan ribuan rasa sakit yang ia bawa sendiri dan yang ia tinggalkan untuk mereka pasti tak akan sembuh dalam sekejap mata. Semua itu butuh waktu. Sama seperti ia yang juga butuh waktu untuk mengukuhkan kembali apa-apa yang pernah hancur karena terpaksa ia lepaskan.

"Gege jangan sedih, jangan takut. Akan selalu ada orang yang bisa menerima apapun keputusan gege", JiHyun melepaskan pria cantik itu dari pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini bertumpu pada lengan kanan dan kiri Luhan.

"Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana?", tanya Luhan masih dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Kan masih ada Jiji, Ge"

Demi Tuhan, rasanya Luhan ingin terjun saja dari ranjangnya ketika gadis berambut mirip kacang almond itu memasang gaya andalannya – membentuk lambang V dengan jari dan meletakkannya di depan mata yang mengerling dengan kondisi bibir yang maju ke depan. Luhan terbahak tanpa jeda dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa kepalanya masih belum bisa menerima guncangan berlebih.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau terlihat menggelikan", sergah Luhan yang kemudian disambut dengan wajah tertekuk milik JiHyun.

Ah, setidaknya di tengah tandusnya sahara tempat ia berpijak, masih ada JiHyun yang senantiasa hadir sebagai oasenya, yang bersedia menghapus letih dan dahaganya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus berterima kasih pada JiHyun sekaligus meminta maaf karena sebentar lagi ia harus meninggalkan gadis yang sudah seperti adik kandung baginya. Begitu gugatan dilayangkan, Luhan tentu tak akan leluasa berada di negeri Ginseng itu. Secepatnya ia harus kembali ke China dan menata ulang kehidupannya di sana.

Beberapa menit yang lalu JiHyun pulang. Gadis itu pulang dengan diantar oleh pak Jung - supir taksi langganan yang biasa menjemput Luhan tiap kali ia ketinggalan mobil van perusahaan. Sepeninggal JiHyun, kamar itu kembali sepi. Luhan kembali harus melewati malam-malam panjang tanpa terpejam. Jikapun ia berhasil tidur, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap terjaga karena mimpi-mimpi buruk yang ia alami.

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan semua hal buruk ini terjadi. Biarkan ini berlalu tanpa harus dipaksa untuk menjadi baik. Luhan telah berusaha melakukan yang ia bisa. Selanjutnya, biarlah waktu yang akan menjadi pengobat paling ampuh untuk semua luka dan sakit yang ia rasakan kini.

Seperti kata si cerewet Jihyun,

"_It's okay to be bad, Ge. Never mind. Just Let it_"

- END -


End file.
